


A Body Has Been Discovered!

by Karlaneku



Series: Everything Will Be Alright [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bad Puns, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlaneku/pseuds/Karlaneku
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles from the Voltron AU developed with @kayleeschuyler. Different groups of the Voltron crew play Among Us. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Everything Will Be Alright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Lance why....

**A body has been reported!**

Pidge sighed as everyone turned on their mics. “Ok who killed Shiro?”

Hunk sounded hysterical. “Wait Shiro is dead?! Where?!”

“I found him in electrical. His body was right inside the door. And the doors were locked so whoever killed him had to have vented to either medbay or security.” Pidge stated matter-of-factly.

Lance cut in, “Dude who would kill SHIRO first? That’s like killing Hunk in the first round. Why not go for Pidge?”

Pidge just gives their screen a look. “You are treading on very thin ice right now Lance. What would you do if Keith was the imposter.”

Lance just huffed, “he can’t. We’ve been together the entire time. We’re buddying up so that the imposter, PIDGE, doesn’t get us. We were together in the med bay the entire time.”

Hunk sounded skeptical, “I don’t know man. The lights were off and the med bay is pretty big….. Plus the vents in the med bay and electrical are connected….”

Lance huffed, “well where were you and Pidge at the time?”

“I was locked in the lower engines.” Hunk said.

Pidge just pinched the bridge of their nose. “Lance you KNOW where I was. I discovered Shiro’s body when I opened the door to electrical.”

Lance sassed back weakly, “ok but did you open the door from the inside or the outside?”

As Hunk and Lance had a discussion about why someone would say they opened the door from the inside Pidge just stared at their screen. What the fuck? Had Lance really just asked that. Was he the imposter? Keith hadn’t said anything in a while. It wouldn’t be outside of the realm of possibility that he wasn’t saying anything to protect Lance. 

“It was Lance. I saw him vent out of med bay after the lights went out.”

The chat went silent at Keith’s declaration.

“Keith…..” Lance weakly said. “Is this for that pun involving your ass this morning?”

Pidge nodded. If Keith wanted revenge for whatever shitty pun his boyfriend had said who were they to deny him. “I’m good with voting Lance.”

“Pidge!”

“Sorry man, but uh…… If Keith says he saw you do it….”

“Hunk! Bro I thought we were friends!”

Hunk floundered, “We are but you’re sus!”

Pidge watched as the votes came in. They, Keith and Hunk had all voted Lance. Of fucking course Lance had voted for them. Why were they not surprised?

**Lance was ejected. Lance was not the imposter.**

Shit. That meant that Keith was the next most likely imposter. Hunk would definitely run from both of them now that Lance and Shiro were gone so meeting up with him wouldn’t be likely. It definitely wouldn’t be a good idea if they wanted to win the round. They took a peek at their tasks. They were so close to done! Pidge just needed to do their task in navigation and they would win. They ran over and just as they’re about to pull up their task, they see Keith pop out of the vent. “Oh you fucker.”

**Defeat**

Coda:

_ Shiro: So what was the pun? _

_ Lance: “Is your ass a peach cuz I want to take a bite out of that juicy thang.” _

_ Shiro: …. _

_ Shiro: I would have voted you off too. _


	2. Run Keith Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets his revenge.

Keith sat on one end of the couch, his legs tangled with Lance’s, who was sat on the other end of the couch. He pet Kosmo’s head with one hand as he listened to his friends talking over their discord chat.

“Well maybe we should play hide and seek while we wait for Allura and Coran to join us?” Shiro said diplomatically.

Lance cheered, “woohoo Allura’s joining! Ow! Keith why did you kick me?!”

Pidge sounded unimpressed, “You deserved it.”

“Yeah sorry man you 100% deserved that,” Hunk said, not sounding apologetic at all.

Lance pouted, “you know you’re the only one for me Keith.”

Keith blushed as Hunk and Pidge made sounds of disgust. Pidge was the first to speak up.

“Oh gross Lance. Can’t you at least say that in spanish so that we don’t have to understand when you say cheesy shit?”

Hunk was the next to speak up, “hey I’ll be able to understand it! You’re the only one here who took French!”

Pidge quickly came back, “Ok, but Shiro took German. And Keith failed spanish. Fuck knows if he knows half of what Lance says to him.”

Lance smirks at Keith. Oh no. Please let him not say something embarrassing. 

“Oh trust me, he understands at least half of what I tell him in be- Ow!!” 

Keith settled more into the couch at the satisfying thump of his boyfriend hitting the floor. The rest of their friends just respond with varying degrees of playful disgust. 

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed as Kosmo hopped onto the couch and took his spot. 

Keith happily pet his loyal dog. “I’m good with playing hide and seek.”

“Just don’t kill me first again.” Shiro laughs.

Keith just smiles. “No promises. I’ll boot up the lobby now.”

  
Lance pouts and glares at Keith. “This means war mi cariño.” 

Keith smirks down at him, “Bring it on Lance.” After quickly booting up the lobby he quickly changed his avatar to red with a small blue dog companion he has affectionately nicknamed Kosmo. After some pestering from Lance he adds a safari hat to the whole ensemble. He watched Pidge’s avatar, wearing a full mad scientist outfit accompanied by a pet robot, chase Hunk’s mechanic in a chef hat around the lobby. Lance had gone for the full police look while Shiro’s avatar was fully kitted with the captain’s outfit. “Lance….. Is that a head crab?”

“Why yes it is Keith. And me and my bed crap are going to outlast you and your one eyed dog!” Everyone was silent while Keith just stared at Lance. Keith watches the blush rise on Lance’s face as he realizes what he said. “Bed crab! I meant bed crab!!” Pidge started cackling while Shiro just snorted. 

“I don’t know man you definitely said bed crap.” Even Hunk was barely holding back his laughter. Keith started to laugh.

“Dios mio I’ve been betrayed by my best friend AGAIN.” Lance dramatically swooned back.

Hunk just snorts in reply, “Yeah love you too man.”

Shiro was quick to take over. “Ok so rules for the game. Communications get disabled and nobody fixes them. The imposter announces who they are and gives everyone a 15 second head start before looking after everyone. Is that everything?”

“Yes dad.” Replies Pidge to which Shiro just snorts. “Keith boot up the game so I can get imposter.” Keith started up the game as Hunk prayed that anybody BUT Pidge was the imposter. Keith wondered who it would be. He hoped it wouldn’t be Pidge. Maybe it would be him again. He was getting rather good at using the vents. The screen pops up reading “Crewmate”. Damn, so it wasn’t him. He looked up and noticed Lance smirking at him. Oh. Shit.

“Guys Lance is the imposter.” Keith didn’t break eye contact with Lance until Pidge shouted “run gay boy run!” He immediately turned his attention to the screen and bolted to find his tasks. He could go and run around the map in a clockwise direction, ending with hiding behind the top left reactor. That was far enough away from the vent that if he was able to hide himself and Kosmo well enough Lance would never spot him. With that he immediately went for the med bay, checking along the way for tasks. 

“Ready or not here I come~!” his boyfriend sing songed. Shit he was out of time. He couldn’t go through specimens otherwise he could get trapped. And he was far away from the left reactor. Had Lance seen him go right? His boyfriend was far more observant than people gave him credit for.

Hunk screamed, “Please spare me I’m innoce--- Lance? Buddy?”

Pidge’s smirk could be heard in her voice, “Don’t worry Hunk. Lance is after Keith for now.” Shit, Keith had no time. He’d have to hide behind the northeast reactor. He made a bolt for it, Kosmo hot on his heels. He’d have to hide before…

“Sorry Lance Keith’s not in electrical with me. I did see him go to med bay though.” Ah shit Pidge sold him out. They had threatened to sell him out for a stale dorito once. Guess they weren’t kidding. He quickly dived behind the reactor and relaxed. Until he noticed that Kosmo had not gotten the memo to _hide his ass behind the reactor_ and was still visible. Panicking he quickly moved to try and get Kosmo behind the reactor with him. Until he noticed Lance run up to the reactor with his head crab. Both men froze, Lance smirking at Keith. 

“Ah…..” Keith watched as the killing animation played out. Well shit, that didn’t work. He’d have to come up with a new plan for next time. Or just hope he’d get imposter again. Sighing he decided to get his tasks done. Hopefully the others would be able to escape Lance and finish thei--

**Defeat**

Damn his boyfriend was good…..


End file.
